buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Guardian Fira/Fighters Unite! Chapter 3: Another Story
It was too early in the morning for Chain. It was 8:56 in the morning and he was at school, this was very different for Chain, and he didnt like it. "Why.....am I here right now, Hearty?", Chain questioned his Buddy. She was stood behind him, wearing her usual human form clothing, keeping him awake. *SLAP* "OWW, STOP THAT!", Chain shouted. Hearty had slapped him really hard in the back of his head, she had been doing it all morning to make sure Chain stayed awake. He wasn't used to being awake early in the morning yet, he still had the old habits of the summer holidays in his system, and he was missing them, being able to drift off and just sleep. *SLAP* "OWWWW, I wasn't even asleep then!", Chain noted. Hearty snickered "For funsies", and she pushed him off towards class. "I'll walk, I'll walk", Chain said. He moved away from Hearty and started walking to the class of his own accord. He thought about how long his day was going to be, as Hearty was not only making him pay attention in these classes, but after school, she was getting him to go over his deck until they both agreed that it was better than before, so his day was pretty full. He turned to say something to Hearty. *BONG, BONG*. The school bell rang, and Chain turned back to walk back to class, and didnt notice Yuki in front of him. He didnt have enough time to react and bumped into her shoulder before running off. = Yuki wasn't sure why Chain bumped her shoulder pretty hard, but he was running rather quickly towards class, so she didn't bother shouting after him. She would see him in class anyway. Just then she remembered, the bell already rang, so she was late! She took off in a hurry, worried that Mr. Yoshikage would give her detention for tardiness. = 12:03, School Lunchroom Yuki was relieved when lunch came round, luckily she didn't get in trouble but she was still feeling nervous. It was her 5th day here and she only knew Chain and Serena. Speaking of, Chain seemed really drowsy in class today, she thought that she would ask him abut that. And about why Hearty was constantly slapping him. She walked over to get a lunch tray, picked out her meal and looked to find a seat. The lunchroom was filling up fast, all the seats were filling up and she was struggling to find a seat. She could see Chain and Serena sat at a table with Hearty and two other boys, one with white hair and one with blonde hair. Yuki didn't want to disturb they're conversation. *SLAP* "I Buddy call!", Chain yelled, before slowly falling back into sleep. Yuki shook her head and decided to leave them to it, and looked around to find another seat. She managed to see a seat on a table near the back of the hall, but someone else was sitting at the table. Yuki knew that she would have to meet new people soner or later and decided to walk over and take the available seat. A boy with dark red hair was sat at the table, quietly eating whatever was left on his plate. He was wearing a thin looking grey shirt with similar coloured jeans and a black body warmer. He looked really warm considering the weather was still nice, but Yuki didn't think that was the thing to focus on. "Um, h-hi" She managed to sputter out. The boy looked up, and smiled. "Hey" he said. Yuki was still very nervous, but tried to break past it. "Is anyone s-s-sitting here?" She asked, gesturing at the empty seat opposite him. He stood up a little looking at the seat, then sat down, looking back up at Yuki. "If the seat's empty, it's up for grabs, go ahead" he said. Yuki smiled back at him a little, he seemed friendly enough. She took the seat opposite from him and started eating. Or she would if she didn't feel so uncomfortable. "Nervous?", the boy asked. Yuki was a little startled, but nodded in response. "Well, how about we make things a little easier with introductions then?" he suggested. He offered his hand to her in gesture of a handshake. Yuki was still nervous but she accepted his handshake. "I-I'm Yuki. Yuki Nazushima". The boy started to smile again "Nice to meet you. I'm Fira Zanagi". Yuki had finally gained enough confidence to start eating in front of Fira. He had finished ten minutes ago, but was still sat at the table with her. Yuki felt a little confused as to why he was sticking around if he was done. She thought to raise it as a topic of conversation, "So, how come your still sat here if your done?". He looked back at her as if to answer. *SLAP* "FINAL PHASE" Chain shouted from across the room. Hearty was still slapping him. Fira noticed this and looked at Chains table with a confused face, before shaking his head and looking back at Yuki. "Well my sister's still with her friends and I don't want to bother her", he explained. Yuki was a little shocked by what he said, but didn't think that it was something to be shocked about. She had run out of topics to talk about with him, so she sat there uncomfortably again. Fira reached down below the table and pulled out a Core Deck Case. Yuki was a little surprised to see a deck case. But now she had a topic of conversation, or a question. "Hey, do you play?" Yuki asked. Fira took his eyes off his deck to look at Yuki again. "Yeah, what about you?" he asked back. Yuki nodded and pulled out her deck case. "So, you feel like a game then, Yuki?" Fira asked. Yuki suddenly felt overcome with a burst of happiness and nodded again. "Ok, I'll meet you in the plaza after school, sound good?". Yuki was feeling more comfortable knowing they had some common ground, and she was going to have a Buddyfight after school was over. Today was looking up from this mornings disaster. = EDITED ON 07/07/2014 3:12, School Plaza The warm afternoon air felt really calming on Yuki. She felt like she could leave her nerves behind and become something else, something powerful. The wind gracefully blew her hair backwards as she shut her eyes to allow the wind to do as it wanted. Jace was stood beside her, having been told about the Buddyfight during their last class. Yuki still couldn't believe the new Buddy laws that were put into effect 3 weeks ago. She loved how Jace could join her in class, provided he was in a normal looking, human form. Of course he had to discard his sword in this form, but hardly anything happened in Hinagiku City. It was also known as 'Buddy City' since everyones Buddies were often out in a non scary form to help with everyday life. "Hey, so are you ready?", a voice shouted. Yuki turned towards the school to see Fira walking towards her. They were in different classes so he finished a little later than her, about the same time as Chain and Serena. Which reminded Yuki, that last she saw, Hearty was still slapping Chain. She never did ask about that, but didn't think about it too much, she had a fight to do and a new opponent to learn about. "I didn't keep you waiting did I?", questioned Fira. Yuki replied with "No, not really". Fira walked to the opposite end of the plaza from where Yuki was standing and got his deck case out. Yuki copied his action and pulled hers out too. Fira held his deck case to his left arm and it started to meld around the shape of his wrist. It grew into a more bigger and bulkier shape, forming a gauntlet around his wrist. Yuki held hers in front of her neck and it started to meld as well. The box shape changed into a small bell, a small necklace emerging out of it and fixing itself around her neck. Both players were ready to fight, and Yuki took the first Luminize. "Beware the cursed spells! Luminize! Magical Destruction!", Yuki shouted. The cards of the starting game formed in their places as Fira smiled and made his own chant. "His tools are unlimited, His strength is unparalleled! Luminize, Jackknife Evolution!!", he shouted. Fira's starting cards formed into their usual places and a card flew out of his deck and blew behind him. "So your not going to tell me when were fighting anymore?", a voice asked. The card started to change into a more larger form, sprouting a large body and wings. A long neck expanded from the body and a tail form the other end, along with strong looking legs and small arms. The form revealed itself to be a dragon, clad in armour with a large blade on its head, becoming Jackknife Dragon. "Come on Jack, you know I wouldn't ever fight without you, your my left hand dragon!", Fira declared, raising his hand and giving Jack a thumbs up. Jack smiled and looked toward Yuki and Jace, who had now reverted to his Magic World form. Fira turned to the same direction and gave Yuki a battle ready smile. "DRAGON WORLD!" Fira shouted. Yuki followed suit and yelled "MAGIC WORLD!" They raised their flags and prepared to fight. = YUKI'S MOVE Yuki: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Fira: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Yuki took the first move. "Charge and Draw", Yuki announced. She glazed over her hand, but had trouble deciding her move. Since she changed her deck to use cards from the new booster set, she hadn't had time to practice all the possible combo's the deck can use. Jace saw how much trouble she was having, but chose not to say anything. She needed to learn to get over her self-doubt, and the best way to help her was by letting make her moves, and mistakes, on her own. "I Buddy Call, Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis to the center!". Jace was surprised by this move, but didn't go against it as he leapt into the center, "I'll protect you with my life!", he said. "Now attack", Yuki commanded. Jace leapt towards Fira and slashed straight through the digital rendering of his body, dealing 1 damage. END OF MOVE. FIRA'S MOVE Yuki: Hand; 5. Gauge; 3. Life; 10. Fira: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 9. Fira was much more calmer than Yuki, and he could see the problem she was having. "I draw. Then Charge and Draw". Fira also looked through his hand. Unlike Yuki, he knew what he was doing. "I'll equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle". A life disappeared from Fira as a large fist formed around his right hand. He held his hand up as the light around it broke into the shape of the Dragoknuckle. "Next, I'll call Double Sword Dragon to the right, and Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left!". Two dragons appeared on either side of Fira, one holding two swords, clad in blue and gold armour, the other wielding a single but fast looking rapier, dressed like a musketeer. "Double Sword Dragon, get Jace out of here!", Fira ordered. The dragon ran for Jace, who did not look calm in the slightest, glancing back and forth between the dragon and Yuki. The dragon finally reached him and took a slice through his body, defeating him. Yuki was flustered by this. She couldn't figure out why she felt so nervous, and her nervousness caused her Buddy to be removed from the game. "Next, Thousand and I will Link Attack you!", Fira shouted. He and the other dragon leapt for Yuki, both hitting her hard and reducing her life to 6. As Fira landed his punch, a card flew from his deck to his Gauge. YUKI'S MOVE Yuki: Hand; 5. Gauge; 3. Life; 6. Fira: Hand; 4. Gauge; 4. Life; 8. Yuki couldn't help shaking a little. She felt so nervous, and she think she knew why. Since she had changed her deck, it felt different. She didn't have any time to practice with it and was worried a mistake she made now would cause her to lose later. "I'll draw. Then I'll C-C-Charge and Draw". Just as she felt she couldn't think anymore, a familiar voice shouted from afar, "Come on Yuki, step it up!". She turned her head to see a group of people stood on the sidelines, watching her fight. She could see Chain, Hearty and Serena, along with the same two boys who were sat with them in the lunchroom earlier today. Serena then shouted out, "I saw you fight Chain and trust me, I know you can win now too. Don't think about how you'll lose, think about how to not lose!". Serena's sudden comment helped Yuki realise what she should do next. "Alright, time to fix my mistake last turn!" A glint in her eye showed Fira that he needed to be ready for anything. "I'll call Dance Magician, Albrecht to the center!" Albrecht appeared, brandishing his sword. "Now, Albrecht, attack Fira!". The magician vanished and reappeared next to Fira, slashing him and causing 2 damage. END OF MOVE. FIRA'S MOVE Yuki: Hand; 4. Gauge; 4. Life; 6. Fira: Hand; 4. Gauge; 4. Life; 6. That last turn confused Fira, Yuki had looked so confident during her turn, only to hardly do anything this turn. But he couldn't risk anything. "I'll draw, then Charge and Draw". He knew he had to fight back now, but it meant releasing his current dragons. He looked at both of them, both nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll release Double Sword Dragon, and in his place, I'll Buddy Call Jackknife Dragon!". The dragon behind Fira flew into the air before landing on the right position, granting him an extra life point. "Next, I'll use Jack's skill. I pay two Gauge. Evolve!". A sudden bolt of lightning struck Jack as his armour started to glow a faint bluish colour, his knife becoming sharper and in the shape of a bolt. "Jackknife 'Thunderstorm'!", Fira announced. "I'll also release Thousand Rapier Dragon, and call Bronze Shield Dragon to my center". The musketeer vanished and a large shield like dragon appeared in front of Fira, protecting him from harm. "I'll use Jack's new skill, Thunder Raid!". Jack flew into the air and into the clouds. The spot where he broke through into the sky suddenly started glowing blue, before a lightning bolt flew at Albrecht, destroying him. Fira's life dropped to 5. " Now, Jack and Bronze Shield, Link Attack Yuki!". Both dragons shot towards Yuki, damaging her for 4 life points. END OF MOVE. YUKI'S MOVE Yuki: Hand; 4. Gauge; 4. Life; 2. Fira: Hand; 3. Gauge; 2. Life; 5. Yuki, still recoiling from the last attack, looked at Fira. But could only show how determined she was to win this. She KNEW she could win here. "I'll draw, then Charge and Draw!". Yuki wasted no time in deciding her move this time. "I activate Nice One!", Yuki drew two cards from her deck case and placed them in her hand. "Now I'll play Gotcha!". Fira became concerned. This was a new card but he knew what it did. For this turn, Yuki could use his Gauge as well as her own to activate cards. But he hardly had any to use. "Now I call to my left, Mana Booster, Melerqim!". An old man dressed as a sort of half magician, half gambler appeared on the field, producing three cards from his hat, one flew into Yuki's Gauge and the other two flew into Fira's. "Next, I'll call Dragowizard, Magician Drum to my center!". A dragon dressed in an old time magician outfit flew from the card and landed in the center. "Now Drum, MEGABLAST BUNKER!", Yuki shouted. Drum leapt into the air, brandishing his staff, absorbing two card from Yuki's Gauge, four from Fira's and firing a large bolt of energy towards Bronze Shield Dragon. The blast destroyed the dragon and Fira's life dropped to 1. Fira wasn't prepared for a Megablast Bunker and it cost him dearly. His safe playing always did. "I'll activate Key of Solomon, First Volume". Two cards flew from Yuki's deck case into her Gauge. It was already natural what would happen next. Fira and everyone knew it. "FINAL PHASE!", Yuki announced. The two cards from her Gauge flew into Yuki's hand, forming a series of crystals. "De Guaita Crush Knuckle!", Yuki shouted, pointing her hand towards Fira, as the crystals dug into him, dropping his life to 0. GAME OVER. WINNER: YUKI NAZUSHIMA = The shock of that last turn had Fira thinking hard about his playstyle. He knew he needed to rework his deck some more to be ready. Yuki ran over to Serena and was overflowing with joy over her victory. Chain and everyone else smiled at her, proud of her. Fira walked over to the group, "So sis, I see you already met Yuki". That sentence made Yuki stop jumping as she looked at both Serena and Fira with confusion. Now that she thought about it, they did look similar though she would have never guessed that they were siblings. "I'm sorry, but he was never around for me to introduce him to you, nor you Berith", Serena said as she looked towards the unfamiliar blonde boy. Hearty was smiling at Yuki, glad to see mastery of Magic World like that. Now she knew how to help Chain. Over the last 2 hours, everyone got to know each other. Yuki was introduced to Sorin and Berith, Hearty got to catch up with Jack and Jace, and everyone had fun in town. Yuki noticed that Chain was steering as far from the market as possible. She had heard about the incident in town on their first day back and thought that maybe he got caught in it like Berith had. Yuki noticed the time on the town clock, as it read 5:51. She was meant to be home at 6, and her mother would go ballistic if she was late for dinner. "I'm sorry everyone, but I've got to be going, it was great meeting everyone and thanks Serena, Bye!". Yuki and Jace started running in the direction of her house. But didn't see Chain turn the corner. Yuki only just managed to get past Chain, bumping him on the shoulder as she ran with Jace. = Chain wasn't sure what that was about, but didn't dwindle on it. He and everyone still had some catching up to do from the events of the summer holiday. He hadn't seen Fira for a while, but even more rarer, he hadn't seen Serena and her Buddy fight yet this school year. He knew what he was doing tomorrow. *SLAP* "OWWW, WHY?". Heart had, once again slapped him for the 37th time that day. She spoke, "We've got some work to do when we get home. I know how to fix your deck up". Chain, still a little angry from the slap, sulkily agreed to modify his deck with Hearty. As long as his next opponent was Serena. Thanks everyone for reading chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed my debut, and hope you'll look forward to the next chapter! Category:Blog posts